


Date Night

by clarkjoekent



Series: Shikaku Adopts Kakashi AU [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Humor, The Babysitting Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Shikaku's original babysitter cancels on him. Instead of cancelling his date with Yoshino for the 10th time - he chooses Kushina and Minato for the task.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Nara Shikaku, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Nara Shikaku/Nara Yoshino
Series: Shikaku Adopts Kakashi AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126235
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a year after "Accidental Dad". You don't have to read that fic to get this one but it'll help. I liked the idea of Kakashi being chakra sensitive which he gets from the Hatake side.

“A  _ date _ ?” The word rolled off the kid’s tongue like a bad taste. 

“Yes. A date.” Shikaku brushed his hair back into his signature ponytail, glaring at the kid occupying his bed. “I can have those you know.” 

“Oh yeah no doubt. Just didn’t know someone would stoop so low.” Kakashi muttered under his breath. 

“Listen here you little shit.” Shikaku turned around and threw a pillow at Kakashi, making the kid giggle. 

“What’s their name?” Kakashi moved closer to the edge of the bed, watching Shikaku fold his shirt collar down. 

“Yoshino. I went to school with her. She’s really tough and honest.” 

Kakashi made a thoughtful sound and then jumped down from his perch. “Are you meeting her or is she coming here?” 

“I’m meeting her at a restaurant. Tsume is going to take care of you tonight.” 

A loud sigh and a door slam signaled Kakashi’s exit. “I hate babies! All they do is cry!” Kakashi can be heard shouting in the hallway. 

“He forgets that he was a baby once.” Shikaku snorts, his dog audience only slightly amused. Nara left the room and waited patiently for Kakashi to stomp out into the main room with a haphazardly packed bag. “Let’s go Kakashi.” 

“I hope Hana sleeps all night.” Kakashi took Shikaku’s hand as they walked to the Inuzuka compound. 

“I bet Tsume is thinking the same thing.” Shikaku let out a laugh. Not a day goes by where the Nara wasn’t grateful that he passed the baby Kakashi phase. 

“Still she’s fun to watch. She loves to roll around like a dog.” Kakashi sounded excited at the thought of doing the same. Tsume’s dogs were barking and scratching at the door before they made it up the steps. They walked up to Tsume’s door and knocked, Shikaku can hear Tsume’s cursing make its way closer to the door. 

“Hey Shikaku.” Tsume looked exhausted. Her pack of dogs were trying to leave the house through the small crack between her legs. 

“Hi Tsume’s doggies.” Kakashi knelt down and managed to pet a nose or two. 

“Are you still okay with watching him?” Shikaku had made plans with her a week ago but by the look on her face - she regretted agreeing. 

“Look, I love your brat but my brat has been blood thirsty. I can’t work on Hana, Kakashi, and the new puppy pack. I meant to come by yesterday but Hana started teething.” She paused to see if Hana was screaming. “I’m really sorry.” 

“It’s okay. I’ll get someone else.” Shikaku smiled, pulling Kakashi away from the dogs. He didn’t want Tsume to feel bad. “I think Mikoto is having the same problem with Itachi. You can always ask her how she does it.” 

“Fugaku probably just scares the kid.” Tsume’s rough laugh lightened the mood. “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“Yeah I swear. I hope Hana lets you sleep tonight.” 

“Just five minutes. It’s all I need.” She sighed and shut the door. 

“So no Tsume? Guess you have to cancel the date.” Kakashi looked up at Shikaku, trying to read the Nara’s face. 

He didn’t want to cancel on Yoshino again. Inoichi and Choza are away on a mission, Shibi is in a meeting, Mikoto and Fugaku are probably having the same issue with Itachi. He could leave the kid with Minato and Kushina. 

Shikaku and Kakashi walked away from the Inuzuka towards the apartment complex Minato and Kushina shared. “Change of plans kid.” 

Shikaku lifted Kakashi so he wouldn’t have to walk up the stairs, stopping only once to make sure he didn’t miss the level. He shifted Kakashi to rest on his hip and raised his fist to knock only for the door to open, hitting Minato square in the chest. 

“Hello Shikaku!.” The man smiled. 

“Minato, are you busy?” Shikaku didn’t want to impose. He could see Kushina’s bright red hair in the background. 

“No, not at all. I was about to run out to get some food.” Minato looked at Kakashi and then back at Shikaku, examining his outfit. “Got a date?” 

“Yeah, I’m a few minutes late already. Tsume cancelled on me, I was hoping you two could take care of Kakashi tonight.” The Nara was surprised at how quiet Kakashi was, his grey eyes observing for now. 

“Is that Shikaku?” Kushina turned to catch a glance at the doorway, her eyes lit up upon seeing little Kakashi. She padded to the door, poking her head out of the doorway. 

“Yeah, We are going to babysit Kakashi.” Minato watched Shikaku place Kakashi on the ground, the six year old still silent. 

“He has everything in his bag and he sets his own bedtime.” Shikaku was gracious for Minato and Kushina. 

“Where are you going?” Kushina wrinkled her nose at Shikaku, like his outfit didn’t suit any occasion she could think of. 

“Hi, Kushina. I have a date.” 

“Date? Who?” Kushina’s smile proved she already knew, she just wanted to hear it. 

“Yoshino.” Shikaku laughed. “I’m late, thanks for helping me out.” The Nara patted Kakashi on the head. “Be good.” 

“I’m sure he will be a sweetheart.” Kushina knelt down to eye level and placed a warm hand on the kid’s shoulder. “Watcha want for dinner? We were gonna get ramen but if you want something else Minato can get it for you.” 

“Ramen is fine thank you.” Kakashi sounded like he was in another world. Shikaku assumed it was because he wasn’t used to the couple yet. The Nara waved goodbye and ran off to catch his date. 

Shikaku was fifteen minutes late and completely out of breath by the time he made it to the restaurant. He took another minute to calm his breathing and fix himself before walking in. He scanned the dining floor spotting Yoshino at a table, a bottle of wine already open. 

“Fuck.” Shikaku mumbled, feeling her anger from the spot he stood in. He walked to the table and sat down. 

“Shikaku. I wasn’t expecting you to be late.” Yoshino shot him a glare. 

“My babysitter was having issues so I had to find someone else to take the kid.” Shikaku would not have been late unless he couldn’t help it. 

Yoshino gave him a funny look. “You have a kid?” 

“Yeah. I thought I told you. I adopted Kakashi.” The Nara has been catching up with everyone for over the last year. It didn’t surprise him that he missed telling a few people about Kakashi.

“Sakumo’s kid?” Yoshino’s eyes got wide. Shikaku couldn’t tell if she was upset or excited. 

“Yeah, he’s with Minato and Kushina.” 

Yoshino picked her wine glass up and swirled the contents before drinking what was left. “I’m surprised. I haven’t seen him since he was a baby.” 

“He hasn’t changed I promise.” Shikaku smiled. 

“I suppose taking care of your son is important.” She gave him a soft smile. “I’d like to see him sometime.” 

“The sentiment is the same on his end I promise.” Shikaku gave her a smile back and just like that the tension dissipated. “Did you order already?” 

“For the both of us. I know what you like, you haven’t changed either.” She winked, sending butterflies straight to Shikaku’s stomach. 

“Thank you.” He relaxed into the conversation, paying close attention to whatever Yoshino was talking about. The Nara was elated that she didn’t just leave him here, allowing him to be captivated by her beauty and wit. If only she knew how much he loved her. He’ll save that for later, not wanting to scare her off, though Kakashi might do that for him. 

* * *

Minato left Kakashi in Kushina’s care as he left to get their dinner. Kakashi meandered into the house, keeping his bag on his back in case he needed to leave. The kid knew that Shikaku wouldn’t leave him with people he didn’t trust completely but, he kept getting a weird vibe from the redhead and he didn’t know how he felt about it. She seemed sweet, and high energy but something lurked behind the smile. 

“Okay kid, what do you like to do for fun?” Kushina sat down on the couch beside him. 

“I read scrolls and practice my taijutsu.” Kakashi refused to look at her. Instead he focused on all the exits. 

He heard her chuckle from her spot and he chose to ignore it. 

“You don’t do anything else?” 

Kakashi sighed and turned to her, their eyes locking for the first time. “I summon my dogs and talk to them about jutsu.” 

“Oh! The Ninken! I miss them. Can you summon them?” Her eyes lit up, Kakashi hated to disappoint her. 

“They are back at home, it would be impolite to rip them away from their naps.” 

Kushina’s smile faded into a pout. “Fair.” She leaned back and patted the spot next to her on the seat. “Stay a while. Minato should be home soon.” 

Kakashi shook his head. “I apologize but I don’t feel comfortable.” The hair on the back of his neck was on end. He hated not being able to pinpoint his concerns. 

Kushina nodded and closed her eyes as if she was taking a moment to think. When she opened them her chakra was calmer. Different. “No one your age has been able to sense Kurama’s chakra. You must be chakra sensitive.” 

Kakashi turned to her and frowned. “Kurama?” 

“The Nine-tails.” Her smile was so warm and inviting. 

Kakashi didn’t know what she was talking about but whatever it was, was gone now. The intense chakra vanished, putting him at ease. He remembered his teacher mentioning types of chakra users - Lord Tobirama was chakra sensitive. However, he couldn’t remember what it meant, he assumed it was his sense of smell. 

Kakashi shrugged off his pack and took the spot Kushina was keeping open for him. “I color sometimes.” 

“Really? I have a few talents up my sleeve. I like to draw flowers and Minato.” 

“I just draw dogs.” Kakashi shrugged. Kushina’s laugh was loud but genuine. Kushina stood up in a burst of energy, electrifying the room. 

“Let’s draw then.” She held her hand out and Kakashi took it. She led him to the kitchen table and helped him into the tall stools. She left him alone at the table for a second while she retrieved some paper and watercolors. 

He noticed a few pictures hanging on the wall near the opening to the kitchen. One had Shikaku and his generation in a class photo - Kushina was off to the side of them all. They looked about Kakashi’s age, forcefully smiling for the camera. The second one was more like a casual picture, still the whole generation piled into the shot. This time Minato and Kushina were next to each other, a smile on everyone’s face. 

The third one was just with Kushina and Minato. 

“Here we go.” Kushina returned with the supplies, her smile reminded him of Gai’s. They drew out a few things and just as Kusnina broke out the paints Minato sauntered through the door, an apologetic look on his face. 

“There was a long line.” He placed the take out bag on the table and glanced at their artwork. “I love the dog. It looks like Pakkun.” Minato’s smile was something different - tense. 

“It is.” Kakashi nodded. The kid decided Minato’s hesitation was probably nerves. 

They ate quickly - both Kushina and Kakashi wanting to go back to painting. Minato watched them paint and giggle over the wild colors they chose. Kakashi wasn’t paying attention to when Minato had left the table. He also didn’t notice the time until he let out a yawn. 

It was an hour past his self imposed bedtime. He placed his brush down and rubbed his tired eyes. 

“We have a spare room, I think Shikaku wanted you to spend the night.” Kushina got down from her seat and walked over to Kakashi, unsure on whether to pick him up or just help him down. He made it easy on her and put his arms up, too tired to care. She lifted him up and carried him to the room she mentioned. 

His pack was already on the bed. 

“Do you need anything?” Kushina put him down so he could get his bag. Kakashi shook his head. 

“I’m fine. Thank you.” Kakashi tried his best to smile and reassure her. Kushina nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. There was a bathroom just off the room and the light lamp on the side table offered enough light. He brushed his teeth, got dressed in his sleep clothes and plopped on the bed face down. 

The excitement of the new environment and meeting new people has worn off. It was replaced by complete exhaustion. Kakashi moved to turn the light off and settle under the covers. 

As he closed his eyes he could hear a faint voice. Feeling nosy he slipped out of bed and put his ear against the wall closest to the sound. 

“So he was supposed to be on your team?” Kakashi could make out Kushina’s voice, she was terrible at whispering. 

“Yes, and then the team was ripped away from me. Hiruzen said something about Kakashi’s Genin position being revoked. Now I know why.” Minato’s voice was low. It was the most talking Kakashi had heard from the man. 

“So what. Shikaku wanted him to live a little.” 

“I’m still short a team member. The Uchiha clan requested me specifically for Obito. Rin’s family follows the request, her family just as deep in Konoha history.” Kakashi heard a sigh. “If he is a sensor like you say, he is vital to the team.” 

“Take it up with Shikaku. If you pass Kakashi’s guardian and make a case with Hiruzen, you’ll only piss him off.” 

“He won’t do it. I asked already. Shikaku said he doesn’t trust that Kakashi will be the safest with me, but he’s fine with us watching him.” 

“Maybe he’s testing you?” Kushina’s voice faded in and out like she was pacing the room. 

“If he did then I failed.” 

“Stop. Give it a month or two and then ask again.” Kushina’s pacing stopped. There was a creak and then silence. “Shikaku is only doing what’s best for his son.” 

“I know.” Minato’s voice was muffled. Kakashi couldn't hear what else Minato had muttered. Whatever it was caused Kushina to groan with frustration and stomp out of the room. Not wanting to be caught Kakashi padded back to his bed and closed his eyes. 

He didn’t hear anything else from them for the rest of the night, not even Kushina’s footsteps back to her room. 

Kakashi couldn’t sleep after hearing the conversation. He had so many questions about the couple. He will have to wait for Shikaku to get him in the morning to ask. 

Eventually Kakashi fell asleep, dreaming of nothing. 

* * *

“I had a great time last night.” Yoshino wrapped her arms around Shikaku’s naked torso. The light from the early morning sun made her glow. He ran his hand through her loose hair and kissed her forehead. 

“Me too.” Shikaku hummed. 

After the date ended Shikaku took her to the Nara forest and walked one of the many different trails, the sun setting through the trees illuminated some of the sleeping deer and nestling birds on lower branches. 

He was going to kiss her cheek at the end of it but Yoshino had a mischievous glint in her eye, turning to face him as he leaned in. The kiss turned deeper and soon they were in bed. 

The Nara made sure to remember every little detail. 

“When do you have to pick Kakashi up?” Yoshino pointed to the alarm clock sitting just out of Shikaku’s view. 

“Today is a school day so 8 am.” Shikaku yawned, he wanted to curl back up against Yoshino and sleep the day away. 

“Honey, it’s 9 am.” Yoshino released Shikaku who sat straight up, his eyes full of fear. 

“Fuck!” Shikaku jumped out of bed and grabbed the nearest clothes. “You can use the shower and eat whatever you want. I’ll see you later!” He bolted out of the room, nearly tripping on the dog pack outside his door. 

He thought he heard Yoshino laugh but he was too focused on getting his kid from Minato and Kushina. He flew up the steps of the apartment and knocked on the door, fully winded and terrified of Kakashi’s anger. 

Kushina answered, concern written on her face. “Minato took him to class. He was worried he was going to be late. He brought extra clothes. Your kid is well prepared.” She moved aside to let Shikaku in the apartment. 

“Was he good?” Shikaku sat down on the arm of the couch, bracing himself for the inevitable. 

“He was fine after the first twenty minutes. Kurama was a little loud for his liking.” Kushina leaned against the wall. She didn’t look tired or unhappy. 

“Loud? He could sense him?” Shikaku eyed the redhead towering over him. He just got a nod in response. “A sensor huh?” 

“Minato was practically vibrating when I told him.” Kushina shrugged. “Either he is a chakra sensor or he is very perceptive on mood changes.” 

“Could be a little of both. I’ll get Inoichi to administer a test.” Shikaku chose to ignore the comment about Minato, he knew it would just lead to an argument. As if summoned, the blonde walked through the door, surprised to see Shikaku. 

“He’s angry. Just as a warning.” Minato stood back, not wanting to invade Shikaku’s space. 

“I know. I can feel him cursing my name already. He’ll get over it soon enough. All Gai has to do is smile.” Shikaku rubbed his face and then stood up. “Thanks for watching him, I’m glad he wasn’t a handful.” 

“Nope, we just drew things and painted for most of the night. He slept in the spare and woke me up after 8 in the morning.” Kushina smiled, reassuring him. 

Shikaku smiled back and waved goodbye to the couple. He walked away from the apartment, head low. He disappointed Kakashi yet again. He was beginning to think he wasn’t cut out to be a father. 

When he returned home Yoshino was gone, a note was placed on Shikaku’s pillow: 

_ ‘You don’t have any more shampoo - Yoshino’  _

The Nara sighed. He would just use Kakashi’s for now until he got home from work. He snatched the bottle from Kakashi’s bathroom and got into his own shower. As he scrubbed his hair he realized that he was probably going to be late again and he wouldn’t have time to make any coffee - let alone buy any. He rinsed and sighed. 

He was hoping that Minato would just leave them alone and not bring Kakashi up for a while. 

Shikaku knew things will never go the way he wants but if it meant one less argument then the day can be saved. 


End file.
